


dreaming of electrical sheep

by swordswallower



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Android Jeon Jungkook, Android Min Yoongi | Suga, Deviant Jungkook, Deviant Yoongi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, I like bees, M/M, Other, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Some Sci-Fi Elements, side namgi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordswallower/pseuds/swordswallower
Summary: hoseok and jeongguk trying to lead a normal domestic life while keeping their secret hidden and jeongguk safe..Prompt:want: any pairing(s) (poly is always great), sci-fiideas: android au? cyberpunk au? space au? star wars au? star trek au? irobot au?dnw: explicit sexual content, rape/non-con/dub-con, underage, student/teacher relationship, large age gap, non-trans genderbending, a/b/o dynamics{inspired by "do androids dream of electric sheep?" by phillip k. dick}
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Title Fic Fest





	dreaming of electrical sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadenGrace1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [JadenGrace1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1) in the [title_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/title_fest) collection. 



  


Around 14 months ago, the Global Institute for Endangered Species officially announced that wild bees are now extinct. Soon after, they came up with a plan to create robotic bees and experiment with the last living specimens in captivity. To do that, the board decided to pursue a hybrid approach with the Kwangju Urban Farms: a place where they grow clean food without the need for pesticides or chemicals, perfect for bees. 

  


They immediately hired Hoseok, one of the most capable agricultural engineers in South Korea (who was personally recommended by the renowned biologist and activist Kim Namjoon).

  


It's been almost a year since Hoseok has been working at Kwangju Urban Farms. This means it's also been almost a year since he met Jeongguk: the android who was assigned to him as his assistant there.

  


And... it's been around six months since Hoseok found out Jeongguk is a deviant.

  


Was everything after that a bit of a hassle? Yeah, quite. Was Hoseok allowed to take Jeongguk home from the farms and reassign him as his personal android because his bosses favor him? Yes, and that was easy and not as nerve-wracking as he thought it'd be. Was Hoseok scared of people finding out he's hiding a sentient android who'd be decommissioned and then completely dismantled for recycling and research? Yep, absolutely. Was Hoseok developing feelings for Jeongguk? Well, shit... yes, and for him, that's one of the most confusing parts of this whole situation.

  


Following all this, both have been trying to navigate through something none of them were expecting, not even in their wildest dreams.

  
  


.  
.  
.  


  
  


Hoseok comes home with arms that are about to give in from the heavy bags he's carrying, and luckily for him, the door opens before he needs to deal with it. An eager pair of arms reach out to grab two of the four bags.

  


"You don't have to do everything by yourself, hyung," Jeongguk smirks at him, heading over the kitchen counter like he's not carrying anything, and Hoseok follows, arms shaking from all the strength he'd used from the garage to here.

  


"It's just groceries. I didn't wanna bother you with it, Jeonggukie." He explains, smiling at him, observing the way the kitchen lights hit Jeongguk's skin as the android puts the groceries away. Hoseok looks at him, really looks at him, and concludes (again) that Jeongguk's skin is so perfect he has to add pores for texture, his posture is nothing but impeccable, his hair is always styled, his hands are steadier than a surgeon's.

  


Hoseok snaps out of it. Grabs his tablet and the screen turns on, a gentle green highlighting the last sentence he's read before bed. "You know, this book is insanely good," he waves the tablet back and forth like he's fanning himself, "have you read it yet?"

  


"Which one? _Do Humans Dream of Mammalian Sheep_?" Jeongguk asks, knowing the answer, placing the last apple on top of the pile. "I thought you'd already finished it."

  


"Nah, not yet. It's scarily good, though," and Hoseok blinks twice, incredulous.

  


"Hyung, it _was_ written by an android with the help of an algorithm." Jeongguk estates, walking towards Hoseok. "And I read that in less than 10 minutes."

  


"Right, of course... why did I even ask?" Hoseok frowns, shaking his head in amusement, placing his tablet back on the kitchen counter.

  


Jeongguk reaches out for Hoseok's hand and holds it as gently as possible. "You forgot to wear your wrist brace... again." He comes closer, checking for any signs of pain, "Did you forget I have spectrometer vision? I can scan you, you know? Your levels of pain are spiking, we gotta immobilize your wrist." Jeongukk looks up at him, with a caring smile on his face.

  


"I had a busy morning, so..." Hoseok starts, swallowing dry and feeling his heart thumping against his chest like a paddle ball. "It's okay, Jeonggukie, don't worry so much."

  


"I worry, I worry. Just let me take care of it, ok? I'll get it for you," the android says, letting go of Hoseok's hand and walking towards the stairs with wide steps.

  


Hoseok didn't have anything to say to that, and his wrist _was_ hurting like a bitch. Maybe he shouldn't have carried all those bags.

  


His phone buzzes in his pocket and brings his attention to it. When he looks at the screen, there are a few texts from Namjoon stacked up.

  
  


[09:56] Namjoonie: hoba we're arriving in kwangju in a few hours

[09:57] Namjoonie: wanted to let you know!

[09:57] Namjoonie: tell jeongguk we miss him

  
  


Hoseok smiles at his phone, replying as he hears Jeongguk coming down the stairs.

  
  


[09:57]: You: okie namjoonah! call me if you need~

[09:57]: You: i'll tell him, don't worry!!! <3

  
  


Turning around and putting his phone back in his pocket, he spots Jeongguk with his wrist brace. "Namjoon and Yoongi are almost here, and they asked me to tell you they miss you," he smiles, looking for Jeongguk's reaction, who gives him a bashful smile.

  


"I hope they know I miss them too..." he states with a cute lisp, his voice coming out small through his pout and Hoseok feels like kissing it. "Have you replied yet, hyung?" He queries, fiddling with the nylon material to unfold it.

  


Without taking his eyes off Jeongguk, Hoseok presents his arm to him, who takes care of his wrist right away. "I did, but you can tell them how much you miss them yourself when they get here." He smiles at him, endeared, and with his good hand, Hoseok tucks a lock of hair behind Jeongguk's ear. 

  
  


.  
.  
.  


  
  


Four years ago, Namjoon (who was in Antarctica at the time) called Hoseok and asked him if he'd be interested in working on a project to advance agricultural technologies in controlled environments. He said he needed a responsible and skilled person who could show him results, and the first one who came to his mind was Hoseok (who didn't hesitate for a second and could only laugh in excitement through the phone).

  


When he arrived at the freezing site, he was welcomed by Namjoon's personal android, the one he'd acquired years ago and named him Yoongi.

  


Soon enough, Hoseok (who's clueless about a lot of things, if not most of them) had a very concerned and nervous Namjoon confiding in him about Yoongi being a deviant. He explained that that's why he chose to work on his project somewhere private and remote like Antarctica. 

  


_To protect him_ , Namjoon explained.

  


That didn't surprise him as much as it was expected... what did surprise Hoseok, though, was Namjoon telling him about his feelings for Yoongi and the fact that they were mutual.

  


_That_ was a bit of a shock.

  


But in all honesty, Hoseok didn't need much time to digest everything, it was a simple thing because being understanding came naturally for him. After that remarkable confession, he had 5 more months to work and spend time with them, and every other conversation was something new, especially because he clicked right away with Yoongi. It was exciting and easy to chat with the android, to understand his story, to listen to how he broke out of his code when he noticed a threatened Namjoon about to be beaten up in a protest for climate change.

  


_I had to protect him_ , Yoongi explained.

  


Since then, his perspective on pretty much everything changed drastically, from his views on technology to overthinking what "conscience" really is—and that still is an answer no one can give him, he keeps getting speculations only. For now, a robot's sentience is beyond the realm of human understanding and he's okay with that.

  


When Hoseok came back to Kwangju, he began looking at androids (really looking at them) with a secret hope in his eyes. He wondered how many were out there, having to keep it a secret and how many got caught by CyberLife and had their lives ended. Even years after meeting Yoongi, he hasn't met any other deviant, in fact, he'd only read grim news about it.

  


Still, he still remembers the day Jeongguk silently gave him an answer.

  
  


.  
.  
.  


  
  


It happened when they were collecting data for the weekly evaluation, checking on the bees on the rooftop. Jeongguk was scanning the colony's stats, looking for any stress levels from interacting with the robotic bees. Things weren't going well.

  


"Do you think organic life can accept artificial life?" Jeongguk asks, in a softer than usual voice, accompanying Hoseok between the beehives.

  


Hoseok halts for a second, he hasn't heard this question from any android before. Maybe it's nothing, maybe androids are this inquisitive. He approaches the next beehive, checking their tag number and tapping a few keys on his tablet. He turns to Jeongguk while the data is being transferred to it. "I believe so, yes," Hoseok answers with honesty, "why do you ask? Are you worried about the results of our project?"

  


"Yes. For this project to thrive, we need coexistence." With that, the android looks down to check the beehive then up to Hoseok's eyes again. "It's our key to success."

  


"I understand," Hoseok touches Jeongguk's arm, reassuring. "Don't lose hope, though, we'll get there sooner or later."

  


Jeongguk brings his own hand to touch the human's, keeping the hand there and getting Hoseok's full attention. "And do you believe humans and androids can coexist too?" He asks slowly, heavy words to bring out his mouth.

  


With that, Hoseok finally gets it.

  


There's an unusual airiness between them right there, paused between the one feet keeping them apart, between Jeongguk's question and Hoseok's answer.

  


"I do," he replies, eyes trained on Jeongguk's.

  


A smile spreads open. "I was hoping you'd say that, hyung."

  


After that uncovering, it was just a matter of time until Namjoon and Yoongi heard about it, and soon enough, Hoseok was able to take Jeongguk home under the pretense of productivity and practicality.

  


They've been leading a quiet life. Hidden but safe, hoping that their current reality will change for Jeongguk, Yoongi, and every other android who've been hiding to protect their lives.

  
  


.  
.  
.  


  
  


"Can I help you with cooking?" Hoseok asks, positioning himself behind Jeongguk and hugging him, hooking his chin on his shoulder.

  


"No offense, hyung, but you can't even grate cheese properly," he mocks, putting on his gloves. Hoseok's expression morphing into something between insulted and aghast. "Besides, you should let your wrist rest. I'm just saying..."

  


Before Hoseok can defend himself, his phone starts calling out for him loudly, buzzing as Namjoon's name appears on the screen.

  


"Oh, it's Namjoon!" He declares. "I'm gonna take this and we can talk about my not-that-bad-cheese-grating-skills after," he says, one hand still holding onto Jeongguk's waist. "Namjoonah, are you here? Jeongguk's about to start cooking. You gotta move faster, my guy."

  


In the background, the TV is mute but the news is on, showing images of a park vandalized by androids. Hacked billboards, deployed banners, tagged statues...

  


It looks like an android revolution is starting.

  
  
  


  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  After the android revolution, koobi and namgi don't have to hide anymore. they all get an even happier ending, I promise!  
> 
> 
> .
> 
> So, I found out that just because I enjoy sci-fi, it doesn't mean it's an easy genre to write! This was definitely a challenge, so I did try my best to insert some sci-fi elements while trying to keep my usual style.  
> I hope you liked this tiny fic, lemme know what you think! kudos and comments are very much welcome! ♡
> 
> ⚔ [twt](https://twitter.com/swordswallovver)


End file.
